


All Phil Wants For Christmas

by qesthetically



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qesthetically/pseuds/qesthetically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daniel is a total grinch and Philip knows what he really wants for christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Phil Wants For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12:05 Christmas eve and i am v/ excited so have some phan Christmas fluff! enjoy!

When Christmas time comes around, Dan tended to act a bit like the Grinch. He would often refuse to go shopping for fear of mall Santa's and the inevitable carolers, but recently since moving in with Phil it would seem he can no longer escape the festivities by staying locked away at home considering Phil was a giant ball of Christmas cheer and ugly sweaters. Dan had often been woken up by Phil singing along to Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas" a bit too loudly in the shower. This continued on the days leading up until Christmas, excluding the day Phil decided to skip his morning shower. On this particular morning, he pulled on one of his light-up Christmas sweaters and went to the kitchen. He flicked the switch on the coffee machine and took out two mugs, the hello kitty one for Dan and the one direction one for himself. Humming quietly, he put the toast in as he waited for the coffee. 

He shivered at the cold draft of the flat and began putting the sugar in the two mugs. One sugar for Dan, two for himself. When the machine made the three loud beeps, indicating the warm cups of loveliness were done, he poured it into the mugs. He heard Dan shuffle in and mumble 'hello' quietly, barely audible. He glanced quickly at him, taking in the large black t-shirt Dan wore to sleep and his matching boxers. A small smile took over his face when he saw the others hair beginning to curl ever so slightly. He finished pouring the coffee. Setting them down gently on the counter, he slid across the kitchen on his socks towards Dan, nearly knocking the other over. 

"All I want for Christmas..." he sang, spinning the half asleep Dan, "is you!" he finished, dipping him and pecking his lips. Dans eyes shot open, completely unprepared for ballroom dancing at that particular hour of the morning, when Phils feet slipped, falling to the ground in a pile of laughter, bringing Dan down with him.

Dan groaned, still half asleep and stayed on the floor when Phil stood to get the two cups of coffee. He brought them to where Dan lay on the floor and settled them on the ground beside him, seating himself as well. 

"Daniel..." he said, dragging the end of his name out, receiving a groan from the younger boy who sat up anyways and leant up against him. He took his coffee from Phil and cuddled into his side more. 

"I hate you..." he said, kissing the others neck lightly and taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I love you too,” Phil said, wrapping an arm around Dan again, and rested his chin on his shoulder, “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, opinions and eDiTiNg TiPs are greatly appreciated:*


End file.
